Vision
by Bubble Kitten
Summary: AU. He’d never thought anything of her before, so why did she appear so often in his visions? SasuHina.


_Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I belong to Nikki. I only own 50 percent of my keyboard._

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha was a straight A student. There seemed to be nothing he couldn't do. He was attractive; black hair, onyx eyes and a figure that left his classmates drooling. One would see him as being a very talented and lucky person unless they knew what was deeper.

He thought of himself as being better than everyone else. No one was worth his time or attention except for very few individuals. He didn't want the attention from all those around him, he wanted to be alone.

Sitting at the back of the class, Sasuke took notice of no one in front. He was less noticeable at the back and there was more of a chance people wouldn't stare at him through the whole lesson.

"Uchiha, Sasuke?" the teacher called.

"Hmm," Sasuke responded, raising his hand so the teacher could see.

"Hyuuga, Hinata?" Why the teacher went in random order, Sasuke never knew.

"P-present," the girl sitting next to Sasuke squeaked.

The girl next to him was nothing special. Short dark hair, pale skin and baggy, over-sized clothing. She rarely spoke to other people in the class and sat at the back for the same reason as Sasuke, he guessed.

"Haruno, Sakura?"

"Yes, sir!"

Sakura was one of Sasuke's only friends, when she wasn't annoying him with her undying love. She was the smartest in the class and always enthusiastic. She was popular with pink hair and bright green eyes. Sasuke didn't see reason many boys asked her out, she seemed like she was trying to hard to him.

School was boring for Sasuke. He picked up on everything being taught quickly or he already knew it. It didn't feel challenging but he refused to be put up into the next grade because he didn't want added attention.

* * *

"Uchiha, stop standing around and help Hyuuga!" the teacher barked at Sasuke when he saw Hinata sweeping up the classroom by herself and Sasuke was merely watching.

"Whatever," Sasuke muttered, reaching for the dust-pan and sweeping the dirt Hinata had collected.

The two worked in silence. Neither complained about the people who'd skipped out on their duties leaving them with more work. Neither complained about how long it took them to clean the entire classroom. Neither complained when it was dark by the time they were done.

"Thank you, Uchiha-san," Hinata said with a bow, before leaving the classroom for her walk home.

Sasuke lifted up his bag and noticed a dark blue cardigan left on his desk. It was obviously Hinata's; five sizes too big for her. He picked it up with the intention of looking after it until the next day when his sharingan activated and was drawn into a vision.

_Hinata wore a long, lilac dress with a white cardigan over the top. Her hair had been put into curls and she wore natural looking makeup. Tears ran down her face and she didn't look up, her eyes were focused on the ground. _

_She stood on the pavement, waiting for the lights at the pedestrian crossing to change. The noise changed and Hinata started walking, not looking up. She didn't notice the car speeding towards her. The car hit her, sending her body over the car and landing back down on the road, covered in blood._

"_Hyuuga! Hyuuga!"_

_A man ran to the road and checked Hinata's pulse. Hinata was still alive but just barely._

Sasuke glared down at the cardigan. He hated getting visions like that. He knew that she'd die at this time and he knew his family used to say, "it was their duty to save these people". Sasuke stopped believing in that after they were all killed trying to save his older brother.

A cough came from in front of Sasuke. He looked up and saw Hinata standing there with a blush covering her face. He handed the cardigan to her and she bowed once more. "Thank you, Uchiha-san," she said before leaving the classroom again.

Sasuke shrugged to himself and picked up his bag. As he walked home, he thought of the vision. He was used to getting visions of complete strangers but he'd never received a death vision of one of his classmates. Hinata had sat at the back with him for years and they never spoke except for when Hinata apologised for something little or when she thanked him after they cleaned. If she died, he'd be stuck next to a fan girl who'd constantly talk.

Hearing his mobile ring, Sasuke took it out of his pocket and stared at the user ID. The number was appearing as being anonymous. Another girl who wanted to talk to him? He ignored the call, slipping the phone back into his pocket. Girls were annoying. End of story.

* * *

Hinata walked down the empty street. She hated walking along main roads because she didn't want to be seen by _them_. They were the spirits her eyes allowed her to see. All her family could see them: her cousin, Neji, could see all of them; Hinata could only see the weak ones.

The spirits terrified her. Some were deformed from their emotions after death, some were in the state death left them in and others looked like they were rotting away. They barely ever appeared to be the normal humans television and photos claimed they were. Spirits spoke mainly of their death: it ruled them. If they didn't speak of death, they spoke of what they left behind; how they hated the fact they'd never have it again. Hinata was terrified of them.

"Miss," a spirit called. Hinata saw him and quickly turned down a different street. "Miss!" Hinata broke into a run. She knew many alternate routes to her house so she could try and avoid the spirits but sometimes it took too long. "Miss!" Hinata ran up the driveway of Shino's house and knocked on the door urgently. It sometimes worked to trick the spirits into thinking she lived somewhere else. The door opened and Shino immediately let her in. She entered and shut the door behind her.

"Hinata-san, couldn't they just enter the house?" Shino asked, watching her sink to the floor, breathing heavily.

"N-no," Hinata wheezed. "I g-gave you… the amulets… to keep… you safe."

Shino raised an eyebrow and then left the hallway, returning with a cold glass of water. He handed it to Hinata and she gulped it down in record time.

"Martial arts class is in an hour," Shino stated.

"I've got my clothes with me," Hinata replied with a nod.

Shino nodded.

* * *

Sasuke stood, leaning against the wall, watching the others in his martial arts class. Kiba was talking to an unimpressed Shino, Ino and Sakura were insulting each other, Naruto was trying to get Chouji to share his chips, Shikamaru was sitting on the floor and Hinata was standing in the corner of the room watching Naruto. The teacher for tonight was late but that wasn't unusual. Whenever they had Hatake Kakashi teaching, he'd be over an hour late. Everyone just told their parents he gave them extra long lessons.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Naruto had snuck up on Sasuke. He hated how the blonde did that. "Sasuke! Hey, Sasuke!"

Sasuke glared at the dumb blonde. "Hnn?"

"Sakura-chan told me you dumped another one of your girlfriends, huh? Why don't you pass some my way?"

Sasuke thought of how Hinata was obviously in love with Naruto, yet Naruto thought he'd never get a girlfriend. Maybe it was because of Sakura's constant rejection.

"I didn't dump a girl," Sasuke said. He thought back on the week and remembered telling a girl she was an idiot and to never come near him again when she tried to take photos of him changing. She tried telling him she'd simply walked into the wrong room but the camera in her hands gave her away.

Kiba must've heard what Naruto and Sasuke were talking about because he wondered over. "Man, I don't get why all the chicks want you, Uchiha."

Sasuke grunted. He didn't know either but he hated the attention.

"We should ask a girl," Naruto mused.

"Great idea! Hey, Hinata-chan!" Kiba motioned for Hinata to come over to them. She went bright red when Naruto looked around at her. Slowly, she walked over.

"Umm, w-what is it, Kiba-kun?" Hinata stuttered.

"Hinata-chan, why do all you girls like Sasuke?" Naruto asked before Kiba could.

"Yeah, why is it always about Uchiha?" Kiba added.

"Umm…" Hinata looked at Sasuke and then at the questioners. "He… h-he's a-attractive?"

"What!?" Naruto roared. "I'm more good looking than this freak!" Naruto pointed a finger at Sasuke.

"Naruto, I'm sure the girls find you more good looking but you're here to learn, not for a beauty contest." Kakashi had entered the room and was clearly ready to act as if it was his students' fault they'd yet to do anything.

* * *

It was after the lesson and everyone was either leaving, talking or waiting for another class to finish up to go home with their sibling.

"N-Naruto-kun, w-would y-you l-l-like to… see a m-movie w-with me t-tomorrow a-afternoon?" Hinata's stuttering seemed to appear whenever she talked to Naruto.

"What movie?" Naruto asked, oblivious to the fact she was asking him out on a date.

Sasuke looked at Hinata. She was going to bite her lip off if she bit it any tighter.

"T-the new c-comedy?" Hinata was trying to pick a movie she thought he would like. Sasuke was entertained by the thought of Hinata watching the type of movie Naruto did like – horror.

"Comedy?" Naruto thought for a moment. "Sure. Why not?"

Hinata put on a nervous smile. "Three o'clock at the train station?"

"I'll be there!" Naruto gave Hinata a toothy grin.

The courage it would've taken a girl like Hinata to do that; she deserved for Naruto to know what she'd asked him to do.

"B-bye, Naruto-kun," Hinata said before rushing off to her cousin's side and leaving.

Naruto grinned until Hinata left the room but then it disappeared. "Hey, Sasuke, how can I get out of this?"

"Hn?"

"I'm working tomorrow!"

"Then you shouldn't have accepted."

"She's cute, I couldn't say no."

Sasuke glared at Naruto. "Tell her you can't go then."

"I don't have her mobile number."

"Tell Shino or Kiba."

"Kiba left already and Shino is scaring me right now."

Sure enough, Shino was sending out so many bad vibes that it seemed impossible to get to close to him. These vibes were aimed at Naruto.

"Sasuke, would you go in my place?"

Was this a joke?

"No."

"Please, Sasuke?"

"No."

"I'll never ask you for anything again…"

"No. You accepted - you go."

"But, Sasuke-"

"I have enough other girls who want to date me than to go out with one that's not interested."

"A date?" Sasuke didn't mean to say that. "Hinata-chan asked me on a date? That must mean Hinata-chan likes me!" It took him this long to understand that? "But… what about Sakura-chan?" And after understanding he thinks of Sakura. What an idiot.

"Just go on the date with her."

Naruto groaned. "But I'm working." Was Sasuke imagining things or were they at the beginning again?

"Ask for the time off."

"But if I don't work, I don't eat and I don't have enough money for a movie ticket or a train ticket." Was he just making excuses now?

"Just find her phone number, ring her and say you can't go."

"But if it's a date, she'll think I don't like her."

"Then go."

"I don't have enough money!"

"I'll loan you the damn money."

"Really? Sasuke, I love you." Naruto moved towards Sasuke with the intention of hugging him.

"Don't touch me, dumb ass. I don't want to catch whatever makes you so idiotic."

* * *

Didn't that idiot know you weren't meant to wait until the last moment to pick up the money? Didn't that idiot know it wasn't wise to tell Sasuke he'll pick up the money at the train station at three? Sasuke knew this was already going the way Hinata didn't want.

Leaning against the post, Sasuke searched the crowds for a sight of the tan blonde but it was just a sea of people making their way to the trains. On the other side of that post, Hinata stood waiting for Naruto. She wore a white cardigan and a long lilac dress. She searched for a glimpse of Naruto but she couldn't see anything over the swarms of people. Neither Sasuke nor Hinata realised they were in each other's presence but a certain blonde did.

"Sasuke! Hinata-chan! What are you doing together?" Naruto called with a confused look.

Sasuke was about to say the blonde was delusional when he noticed Hinata looking as confused, if not more than, Naruto. When she saw Sasuke, her face went bright red and she mumbled something to herself.

Naruto was standing in front of them staring from one to the other then, stupidity struck. "We should all see the movie together!"

Hinata's eyes widened in surprise and Sasuke glared at his friend. "Think before you speak, idiot."

Naruto looked surprised. "I think it's a good idea. What do you think Hinata-chan?"

"Umm… if Uchiha-san wants to…"

"Hear that, Sasuke? You're coming!" Sasuke didn't understand Naruto's thought process at all.

* * *

Hinata fidgeted on the train. There weren't enough seats for them to sit down so she stood sandwiched between Sasuke and Naruto. So far nothing bad has happened, Hinata thought. Hinata thought too soon. The moment she was thankful for a lack of abrupt stops, one came and Naruto pushed her into Sasuke. It wouldn't have been so bad if Hinata hadn't lost her grip on the pole and Sasuke wasn't trying to act cool by not holding it.

Sasuke softened Hinata's fall but she instantly felt self-conscious. One of her breasts were pressed against his chest, the other was pressed his hand and his knee was between her thighs. Hinata's face would never go redder than it did then. Sasuke's face was also red and Hinata would've moved but it proved impossible. There was no room to put her hands to push herself off the train floor.

"Hinata-chan, get up!" Naruto grabbed Hinata around the waist and pulled her up. Hinata would've been amazed at his strength if she wasn't worried about Naruto thinking her waist was too big.

After Sasuke stood up, Hinata noticed he seemed to be in a worse mood than usual. "I'm very sorry, Uchiha-san." Sasuke nodded but put his back to Hinata.

The rest of the way to the cinema was uneventful, even watching the movie was uneventful but afterwards, when Naruto treated them to lunch (after borrowing more of Sasuke's money) things went bad.

"I-I need t-the… I'll b-be b-back," Hinata mumbled, moving away from the table in the direction of the ladies toilets.

"Sasuke, thanks for paying!" Naruto said with a grin when Hinata was out of earshot.

Sasuke glared in response.

"Hinata-chan is cute, isn't she?"

Sasuke didn't want to answer that. If he answered yes, he'd be teased for it and if he answered no, Naruto would question Sasuke's sexual orientation once more.

"I can't believe what happened on the train."

Sasuke's glare sent out daggers. "Don't remind me."

"You went bright red, Sasuke!"

"I didn't."

"You did! You should've seen your face!"

"You even groped Hinata-chan!"

The twitch in Sasuke's eye came back.

"Naruto, she's your date, shouldn't you be annoyed at me, not congratulating me?"

"But I like Sakura-chan so you can have Hinata-chan."

Sasuke heard a sniff and looked up to see Hinata. She was staring wide-eyed at Naruto and ran off after tears swelled in her eyes. Déjà vu suddenly hit Sasuke. Hinata was wearing the same thing as she was in the vision, even her hair. Crap.

From being seated to running in one second, Sasuke bolted after Hinata leaving a stunned Naruto behind. Don't catch Hinata and she dies. The thought kept flashing in Sasuke's head.

"Hyuuga! Hyuuga!" Where'd she learn to run so fast? "Hyuuga, stop!" Hinata kept running but she turned into a bright pink store. Did she think he wouldn't follow her if she went in a shop like that? Sasuke followed her inside the shop and found her crying under a rack of clothes. "Hyuuga!"

She sat there and sobbed. Sasuke watched her and wondered if this meant she wouldn't be run over now. Perhaps he could go look in that music store he ran past.

"Hyuuga?" He crouched down to her and watched her. Girls were all like this, weren't they? They all cried when things didn't go their way and they would give anything for the boy they wanted to want them too.

"U-Uchiha-san, do-don't c-call me t-that," Hinata blubbered.

Sasuke was surprised. "What?!"

"My-my na-name is Hyuuga Hinata. C-call me H-Hinata."

What did she have against being called Hyuuga? "Hinata, how long are you planning on staying here?"

"No!"

"What now?!"

"U-use t-the h-honorific."

Sasuke glared at her. Girls were confusing. "Hinata-sama-"

"No!"

"Hinata-san."

"Th-thank you."

"How long are you staying here?"

"I-I'll be fine n-now."

Sasuke moved and Hinata crawled out from under the clothing racks and stood up. Brushing herself off, Hinata didn't notice her watch fall to the ground. She began walking towards the exit so Sasuke picked up the watch. His sharingan activated once more.

_Standing in her uniform, Hinata looked from side to side and began crossing the road. She was halfway across when she saw Naruto and Sakura walking on the other side of the road. Hinata's eyes widened and she tried to move back to the side of the road she started on but a car came speeding towards her and hit._

Sasuke was beginning to see a pattern. Someone really wanted to see Hinata killed in a road accident. He noticed her staring at him looking confused. He handed her, her watch and they walked out of the store together.

"Umm… Uchiha-san, would… would you stay with me?" Hinata wore a blush and was playing with her fingers as she spoke.

"Why?"

"B-because you always… you're always alone and… umm… never mind," Hinata babbled.

Sasuke gave Hinata a side-ways glance and thought about his options. Go to his empty house, walk around alone with girls staring at him and working out what they'd say if he talked to them or walk around with Hinata.

"I'll stay here and shop with you if I can pick the stores."

"Th-thank you, Uchiha-san." Hinata gave him a nervous smile.

* * *

_Author's Note: This is a long chapter. I'm not use to writing this much but the muse came and stuffed me in a bag with my screen and keyboard and wouldn't let me out again. I blame my muse!_

_Hinata is extremely self-conscious in this story. She wears the pretty dress because she wants to look nice and not wear baggy clothes but she's still worrying while wearing it. This was easy to write because I thought of how I felt when I spent half an hour sandwiched between two people._

_Naruto was mean, I know. Naruto isn't a mean person, I know. I justify this by saying, he didn't realise Hinata was there and he's more of a truthful person. If Sasuke was being an ass, Naruto would tell him, right?_

_This story has been in my mind for a while because I always wondered what became of the sharingan and byakugan whenever I was reading an alternate universe story._

_Ari-chan, the train scene is for you! Always remember, if it wasn't for you and you telling me to read Love Hina, I probably wouldn't write a scene like that.  
_


End file.
